


Broken Wings

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Body Calligraphy, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two perspectives on a morning encounter. Set during <i>Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**I: Severus**

Albus is drawing wings on him again, with the tips of his fingers and the brush of his beard. It's just one of those things that Albus does on lazy Sunday mornings when Severus is still half dreaming.

Paper-dry hands creep along Severus' spine, looping around his shoulder blades. Sweeping across his outstretched arms.

Severus stirs when Albus begins to sketch feathers.

"Stop it." He frowns into the pillow.

"Why?"

Severus says nothing, wriggling out from under Albus's hands and rolling over. He closes his eyes.

Sighs.

And wishes that Albus would stop trying to make him into an angel.

 

**II: Albus**

"Stop it." Severus bleeds discontent.

"Why?" he asks, though his paintbrush streaks to a stop and he lets Severus slip through his fingers like the ending of a dream.

Severus rolls over, rattling the bedframe. He crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes, but Albus can still imagine where dark wings would unfurl against the white sheets, the tips of them curled in toward Severus's naked hips.

Severus is frowning, as he has been all week. Voldemort, and young Harry, and examinations approaching.

Nightmares.

And all Albus wants is to help him fly away from it all.


End file.
